Gasoline Direct-injection Compression-Ignition (GDCI) is an engine combustion process that shows promise in improving engine emissions performance and efficiency. GDCI provides low-temperature combustion for high efficiency, low NOx, and low particulate emissions over the complete engine operating range. Low-temperature combustion of gasoline may be achieved using multiple late injection (MLI), intake boost, and moderate EGR. GDCI engine operation is described in detail in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2013/0213349A1, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The autoignition properties of gasoline-like fuels require relatively precise control of the thermal state within each combustion chamber to maintain robust combustion in each individual cylinder of a multiple-cylinder engine. Due to cylinder-to-cylinder variation in a multiple cylinder engine, improvements in temperature control are desired.